


Don't Let the Sun Catch You Crying

by karrenia_rune



Category: ST: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen, POV, community: awesome people of color comment-a-thon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the sun on his back</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let the Sun Catch You Crying

Title: Don't Let the Sun Catch You Crying  
Fandom: ST:DSN  
Author: karrenia  
Character: Benjamin Sisko  
Disclaimer: Belongs to UPN and Paramount

The sky above him is a clear blue dome that seemingly could go on forever and forever until it meets up with the distant horizon  
Bajor's sun descending down an steady increasing incline is warm on his back as the day turns into night in an endless cycle. Benjamin Sisko can feel the sun's warmth on his back as he stands on a hillside overlooking the expansive ruins of the recently excavated site of B'halva; and he feels an combined rush of excitement, anticipation and wariness course through his body at the momentous significance his discovery will mean not just for him personally, but for the people of Bajor.

At this moment, he is not concerning himself so much with the importance of his discovery in context of his role as the Emissary of the Prophets, and not even as the commanding officer of Deep Space Nine; but as one man; a man about to embark on a discovery unlike many of the others he has encountered in his life. It makes for a heady rush and he consciously will himself and his heady rush of emotions down to a more manageable level.

For a moment Benjamin Sisko wonders if he making a mountain out of the proverbial mole hole; that as grandiose, expansive and so obviously ancient as this ancient ruins are; perhaps whatever secrets of the past they might hold, they would not be of much interest to anyone except the Bajorans and other species interested in archaeology and related sciences.

He chuckled to himself at that, however the sun on his back was warm, comfortable and while the heat of the day just passed still  
lingered in the air it was gradually cooling, and it was much too early to start looking for trouble.


End file.
